


Head Injury

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Consent Issues, Drama, Get-together story for main couple(s), Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, POV: Saitou, POV: Sano, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Romance, Saitou is still alive, Sexuality/sexual references, Surprise/forced kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Regarding a one-night stand between Saitou and Sano, there’s some confusion that takes a little time to work out.





	Head Injury

  


It was cold. Very cold, for October. He wouldn't be surprised if the morning's frost was more like snow. He looked forward to home and tea and bed. Of course, he always looked forward to those after a particularly long day's work, but on a night like this any remotely sensible person would be hurrying home. Which was why it wasn't much of a surprise to find Sagara Sanosuke loafing around in the street appearing not to care that his nose was turning blue. He also looked somewhat drunk. 

Saitou debated whether to say something or just walk by. Harassing a drunk was a little too easy, but shots at Sagara were always cheap and he didn't enjoy them any less. And it had been so long since he'd last had the chance. It _was_ cold out, and he _did_ want to get home... but he couldn't resist. Maybe it was a little sorry, but Sagara's seeming helplessness (as always) was just too enticing. 

"Apparently you've realized how pathetic your life is and decided on a slow suicide." 

This relatively good line seemed to have been a waste of breath, however, as Sagara only turned slowly to fix bleary eyes on Saitou. It seemed he was actually more than merely 'somewhat' drunk. Saitou frowned; in this cold, that was dangerous. Typical that the boy could get himself into a life-threatening situation without anyone's help... 

"Saitou?" Sagara was wondering, stepping slowly toward him. "Izzat you?" 

Saitou rolled his eyes. "Yes." 

"How much did I..." His face took on a deeply pensive expression. "Since when're you alive?" 

Oh. How irritating. "I talked to Battousai just last week, and it wasn't the first time since Kyoto... how can you have still been under the impression that I wasn't alive?" 

Sagara seemed confused by the question. "What kinda game're you playing? The whole place blew up!" 

"Sorry to disappoint," Saitou replied easily, "but I don't play games." 

Sanosuke staggered a step closer. "Maybe I'm just drunker'n I thought." 

"You probably are, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not dead." 

The roosterhead conceded unexpectedly. "Right. Good to know. What'd'jou want?" Although this answer was (relatively) coherent, it didn't seem he was keeping very good track of the conversation. 

"What I _don't_ want is to trip over your body on the way to work tomorrow, so I suggest you go home before you freeze to death. I would add that you should also learn some temperance in the future, but I know a hopeless cause when I see one." 

"Go home?" Sanosuke echoed vaguely, seeming not to have caught the rest. "Yeah, I think I live 'round here." 

"No, you don't." Saitou sighed as he saw how this was going to turn out. He hadn't particularly wanted a detour through this kind of weather, but leaving the idiot to wander in this condition would be akin to killing him. Which might be interesting, yes, but then he'd have to come up with a legal excuse for it more watertight than that, as he hadn't wanted to arrest him because the police station was too long a walk from here, it had just been easier. "Come on." 

It was better proof of Sano's state than anything yet offered that he followed dutifully, if not at all steadily. "Where we going?" he asked. 

"Home," Saitou replied shortly. 

"Why're you coming home with me?" 

Gold eyes rolled again skyward. "Because you'll never get there on your own." 

"Oh. All right." Sano had barely made this acquiescence when he retracted it with, "What?! Yes, I will! 'Mnot _that_ drunk!" 

"Yes, you are," Saitou assured him. "Keep up!" 

And though Sano quickened his pace to walk at Saitou's side, he was still protesting. "Like I need you to show me how to get home." And at that moment he tripped violently and would have fallen on his face if Saitou had not caught him. "Shit!" Suddenly he sounded more amused than angry as he admitted he'd been wrong: "Guess I really _am_ that drunk." And if his words weren't evidence enough, the officer thought, his uncharacteristic mood swings must be. 

"You'n let go," Sano said petulantly. "I can walk without your help." 

Upon Saitou's compliance, Sano promptly lost his balance and fell. The wolf did not hesitate to laugh as he hauled the idiot to his feet and pulled one arm of Sano's around his shoulders. 

This action appeared to confuse Sano quite a bit; Saitou was beginning to think that, in addition to ordinary drunkenness, Sano had also perhaps taken a blow to the head -- simply because the wolf didn't think anyone could hold the amount of alcohol it would take to confuse him this badly and still be standing, let alone walking. Of course, if anyone _could_ , it would be Sagara Sanosuke. 

He wasn't even entirely sure how or why he knew where Sano lived, but his memory of the location evidently had not failed him; as soon as Sano caught sight of the place, he started groping through his pockets for something -- a key, it turned out, which naturally he dropped the moment he extracted. Saitou retrieved it, nearly losing hold of Sano before he got the door unlocked and the young man inside. 

There, Sano looked around for a moment in continued confusion before a triumphant expression took his face and he said, "See, toldja I could get here just fine!" 

"Yes, you did tell me that," Saitou agreed. "Now, sit down." 

Sano, still with that bizarre (injured?) air of patient compliance, did as he was told, stumbling over to a worn futon of dubious sanitation and indistinguishable original color and taking a seat thereon. 

Saitou looked around for a light source. The sooner he could test his head-injury hypothesis and deal with the situation accordingly, the sooner he could get home. Finding a small and dilapidated lamp, he lit it with his own matches and turned to find Sano watching him (predictably) with confusion in his gaze. He went over to him and knelt down. "Hold still," he commanded, removing his gloves. 

"What're you doing?" Sano wondered as Saitou reached around to the back of his head and began to search for anything unusual. 

Instead of answering the question, Saitou asked, "Do you remember fighting anyone tonight?" 

"Uh..." Sano looked puzzled for a moment, as if it took him that long to comprehend the question, then contemplative. Finally he answered, "No." 

Having found no signs the young man was hurt, Saitou nevertheless persisted, "Do you remember falling?" 

"Yeah," Sano replied slowly. "Yeah..." 

Saitou's theory was right, then. He resumed his cautious examination of the thick skull until Sano added, "And then you laughed at me." 

Oh. Saitou scowled. What now? He was no doctor, of course, but he couldn't think of anything besides certain types of head injuries that would so flummox someone without visible signs such as blood loss or severe pain. Maybe Sano really was just superhumanly drunk. Saitou wasn't quite satisfied with this explanation, though, and, nudging one edge of Sano's gi aside, slowly probed his chest looking for other wounds that might not be immediately apparent. 

"Shit..." Sano gasped. 

Thinking he must have found the problem, inexplicable as that was when Sano's chest seemed perfectly fine, Saitou looked up into the young man's face -- and Sano leaned forward and kissed him. 

Oh. What he'd just been doing _could_ be construed that way, couldn't it? Especially by someone superhumanly drunk. It opened up a whole new set of unexpected possibilities for the night's heretofore minimal entertainment, and what with the can of worms that was the ensuing ethical dilemma, Saitou was distracted for several moments and did not bring the kiss to an end. 

The decision he came to in those moments was, he thought, impressively unbiased for someone that was avidly (if clumsily) being groped by a hot and willing teenager too drunk, most likely, to remember any of this in the morning. That is, assuming he was ready to go with the drunkenness explanation after all. But, again, Saitou was no doctor, and not qualified to diagnose anything _more_ than drunkenness. 

Kissing Sano harder, he pushed him down onto his back on the futon. 

***

It was late. Much later than he usually woke up after such an experience. But since this was the mutated mother of all hangovers, that made sense. 

But Sano didn't so much _wake up_ as come to the realization that, despite a host of convincing signs to the contrary, he had not, in fact, died and gone to hell. As greater lucidity filtered in, much like the nearby ~~hellfire~~ light and just as painful, he started vaguely to wonder whether whatever he'd done last night had been worth this. It was quite some time before he had the energy to make even the least persistent attempt at figuring out what that had been. And nothing was coming back to him. 

That he was still desperately tired after such a long sleep didn't seem quite logical, or that his entire body was aching so very much... though, for the second, perhaps he would find a justifying fight in his memory once he recovered it. Eventually, aided by the in-rolling of some clouds to dim the evil sun outside, he started slowly to gather his wits. He found in them no explanation for the unusual amount of exhaustion and soreness, however. There were holes in the story of the night, to be sure, but none of them were large enough to fit a battle and its aftermath into... In fact, he was beginning to be able to piece together which bars he'd been to and after which one he'd headed home. Maybe this was just going to end up as one of those unsolved mysteries of the universe. 

He didn't know how long it took him to get his eyelids up for more than five seconds, but once he managed that, he figured he might as well try to sit up too. And even as he did so, he froze, eyes going wide. Had he...? 

Yanking the blanket off in a motion that hurt his vision only because it was so abrupt, he gazed down at himself and the futon and the unmistakable signs, then around the room at his scattered clothing. Yes, it looked like he had. 

But... he didn't recollect leaving with anyone... or even meeting anyone interesting... maybe he'd run into someone on the way home? He couldn't remember. Whoever it had been, he'd worn Sano _completely_ out. Which made it not only unfair but also a little creepy that he couldn't place him. 

God, did he need a bath...! But there was no way he was getting up just yet. He turned over and buried his face in soft cloth, still trying to recall the details of the encounter. The worst part of not being able to was, what if it had been somebody embarrassing? He'd done his share of sniggering at his friends when they'd gotten too drunk to realize their one-night-stand was the crazy fish-vendor or someone with no eyebrows and buck teeth; now was the shoe on the other foot? 

Although, again, he didn't remember leaving that last bar with anyone. Had there been another bar he couldn't recall? Otherwise, nobody would know. He hoped. But _he_ wanted to know. How could he show his face around town if he wasn't sure he hadn't slept with fish-merchant Dochou-jiisan? Or somebody worse? He gave a muffled groan. No way would he be this tired after a night with crazy Dochou, so at least he didn't have to worry about _that_ , but he definitely needed to figure out who it _had_ been. Maybe if he thought really hard... 

Feelings... the typical ones associated, or... maybe rather better... well, that was promising... of course, he might have been imagining the guy was a good lay because he was too drunk to tell for sure, or it could just be wishful thinking now... He _had_ to remember. He got the impression he'd been more pleased than usual about the arrangement -- why? Well, the conviction it had been _really_ good sex was not diminishing, so that would explain that, he supposed... 

Saitou? 

"Oh, god," he moaned. "Please tell me I didn't..." 

No such luck. The more he thought about it, the more his weary head was filled with images that would not disperse of Saitou Hajime touching him in ways he never could have imagined. 

So. He'd gotten desperately drunk at a friend's birthday party, hooked up with some random guy on the way home, had wild, fatiguing sex, and pretended very enthusiastically all along it was his dead rival and erstwhile crush. Greeaaat. It didn't get much more embarrassing than that. 

Unless he'd managed to pick up a police officer. 

Yeah, that actually would be more embarrassing than just some random guy. And given how convinced his brain seemed to be that it really had been Saitou, he thought it more than likely. 

He was never going outside again. 

He'd known he liked the unlikeable wolf, but had put it down to the maddening stress of Kyoto, and (he thought) gotten over it when it obviously wasn't going to go anywhere (due to said wolf's untimely dissolution). Well, it must have been worse than he'd thought. It figured Saitou could embarrass him even after death. 

And how might he have behaved in the company of his anonymous fuck-buddy? What kind of telling things might he have said, or, better yet, cried out at the worst possible moment? And would he hear about it the next time he spent a weekend in jail for brawling? Well, if the stranger had been as drunk as Sano had (proportionally speaking, of course, as few people could actually get _as drunk_ as Sano could), he might _never_ hear about it. But there were just too many possibilities here. And he wasn't sure he wanted to make any effort at deciding what to do with them until his head hurt a little less. 

Until then, it couldn't do any harm just to lie here with his face in the futon imagining what it might have been like if it _had_ been Saitou. 

***

It was not what he'd been expecting. Whatever that had been. True, he _had_ remarked to himself that Sano was unlikely to remember, the next day, what they'd done, but he hadn't _actually_ thought that would happen. And what other explanation was there for hearing nothing from him in the week that had passed since that night? Sano wasn't the type to sit back patiently and let things play out; surely if he were fully aware of what had occurred, whatever his reaction, he would have found some way to confront Saitou about it by now. Obviously he didn't remember. 

That would be a little irritating if not for the pleasing recollection that Sano had started it. Even if he didn't remember, he must still want Saitou, and would inevitably react the same way to a similar situation. Saitou had very easily determined that _he_ wanted _Sano_ again... In fact, it was safe to say he wanted him again every night until further notice. So he planned to go see him as soon as the case he'd just opened was finished and his evenings were a little more free; and then it would be like the first time all over again. 

But for a second time, things did not go quite as he'd expected. 

As there was obviously nobody home when he found his way to Sano's apartment, he decided to let himself in and wait. The room was as he remembered it, and he couldn't help smiling as he removed his shoes and went inside, looking around for the best place to sit to startle the returning Sano. 

His attention was caught by a folded sheet of paper laid conspicuously on the table, and he paused to examine it. Slowly a frown grew on his face as he read what was written inside: 

_Hey, Katsu-_

_If you're reading this, means you broke into my place like I figured you would looking for me. I'm all right... got into a bad situation the other night when I was drunk, though, so I'm gonna hang out in Kyoto for a while. If any cops come asking about me, you don't even **know** me, all right?_

Saitou refolded and replaced the note with frown still in place. Had he misinterpreted so badly? He'd been certain Sano had wanted him, but, looking back, was it so certain Sano had even really _recognized_ him at that point? Just because he had earlier meant nothing. It wasn't inconceivable the roosterhead had awakened the next day, _then_ remembered and completely understood, and been less pleased in full awareness than he had been the night before. 

Of course there was the possibility Sano meant something entirely different by 'bad situation the other night when I was drunk,' and the reference to cops was ambiguous as well... but each was also too coincidental for Saitou to ignore. 

It seemed, then, he'd gone too far. And what must have been the effect on Sano if, instead of blazing out to kill Saitou for what he'd done, he'd decided to leave town? Saitou could only assume he'd hurt him, which rendered a situation he'd thought simple and pleasant complicated and unfortunate. He wasn't even sure what to do about it, although he didn't need to decide just yet as in any event he didn't have time for a trip to Kyoto until next week. 

With a sigh he left the apartment and headed for home. 

But, following the trend, things didn't go quite as he'd expected, for just as he was leaving the neighborhood, whom should he run into but Sano himself. 

There was no time to choose words or actions; he turned the corner and there was Sano walking toward him with a travel bag over his shoulder and not the world's happiest expression on his face. He looked up as Saitou came around the bend, and stopped dead. 

"S-Saitou?!" Well, that was odd... Sano didn't seem angry, but was blushing. Why would he blush if he didn't remember, but why if he remembered and wasn't angry had he not approached Saitou about it? "I... thought you were dead..." Sano continued, his tone not much more collected than before. 

Now Saitou was _very_ confused. 

"If you were alive, you sure as hell coulda said something about it, you know that?" 

But if Sano had believed him dead, he obviously couldn't remember -- so, again, why the blush? 

"I was just going outta town, but I forgot something at home." It seemed Sano was not used to, nor comfortable with, Saitou having nothing to say in response to his statements, for he was speaking with the nervous air of one trying to fill an awkward silence. Which was not something Saitou had ever seen him do before, and made this all the more confusing. 

"It's just like you to be dead and not say a fucking word to any of us and then show up at random like this and..." 

Saitou was still trying to figure this out. 

"...and you're _still_ not saying a word." Sano's face took on a worried look. "Hey, are you all right? You're not sick, are you? This is a weird neighborhood for you to be in anyway, and usually you'd've insulted me by now... Djyou hit your head or something?" 

For this there could be no response but laughter. 

Sano's expression was now _very_ concerned, and he stepped forward a little nervously. Raising a hand, moving slowly as if Saitou were a skittish animal, he pressed the back of it to the older man's forehead, testing against the temperature of his own. "You don't _feel_ sick," Sano murmured, moving even closer and sliding the hand around Saitou's head, presumably searching for injuries. 

Well, just because this seemed too good to be true didn't mean it wasn't actually happening, so Saitou leaned forward and kissed Sano decisively. 

It seemed Sano was as surprised by this as Saitou had been similarly the other night, but the twitch he gave was not violent enough to break the contact. And after a moment, his arms crept around Saitou's chest and clasped him tightly. 

It was a long kiss. Very long and passionate, heating up the frigid night and indicative of what things were going to be like from now on. A nice thought, that. And at last Sano drew away, gasping, a delighted sort of shock on his face. "God damn!" he panted. "You _really_ musta hit your head or something." 

Saitou smirked. "Maybe I did." 

"And that _was_ you the other night, wasn't it?" 

The smirk grew. "Maybe it was." 

"Asshole," Sano grinned, and kissed him again. 

When he had use of his tongue once more, at great length, Saitou asked, "So, going out of town, are you?" He still didn't quite understand what had been going through Sano's mind, but he had time now to figure it out. 

"Oh, hell, no," Sano answered. "And leave you acting all weird? You obviously have a serious head injury; I gotta take you home and make sure you're all right!" 

"Well, I'm glad I'm in such capable hands," Saitou said with friendly dryness. 

Sano's grin expanded. "Come on, then," he ordered, pulling Saitou by the wrist. "Keep up!"

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> OH MY GOSH SAITOU REALLY 
> 
> Ahem. Drunkenness does not equal consent. I'm glad Saitou at least recognizes the possibility of having behaved very inappropriately, but he still doesn't seem to take it very seriously; and since things worked out in the end, he probably won't even give it any thought after this. What a rapey story I have written. 
> 
> Anyway. This was first posted on my twenty-fifth birthday, and, corresponding with that, the story was originally set in September. I eventually recalled, however, that not everyone lives where I live where snow in September isn't terribly unusual. Even October is pushing it, for Tokyo, but that's at least a little better. 
> 
> Also, I had really wanted to have Saitou trip over Sano's sleeping form on his way out the next morning, but POV and arrangement didn't allow for it.


End file.
